


Before I Get Too Deep

by TheShamansGranddaughter



Series: I Wanna Fucking Tear You Apart [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst-kinda, Full Moon, M/M, Scary Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShamansGranddaughter/pseuds/TheShamansGranddaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles, you don’t know what you’re doing. You’re toying with the wolf,” Derek said.</p><p>“Hmm. Too bad for you, I’m not afraid,” Stiles countered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Get Too Deep

Stiles found himself pressed against yet another wall. A very angry Derek Hale was holding him there, his feet dangling three inches from the floor. Derek’s eyes were blood red and his teeth were long and sharp. Stiles was pretty sure he was about to die.

“I SAID GET OUT!!” Derek screamed at him.

“And I said no, sourwolf. Could you put me the fuck down, please?” Stiles asked calmly.

He knew that his heartbeat was betraying him. He was terrified, but he’d be damned if he’d show it.

“What are you thinking, Stiles? It’s a full moon. The betas aren’t under control yet. Do you know how easily one of them could snap and kill you?” Derek asked him.

“About as easily as Scott could have during his first full moon, when I chained him to a radiator and listened to him thrashing his way out of a pair of standard issue police handcuffs?” Stiles asked, “Where the hell were you then?”

Derek growled. 

“Hmm. Keep talking dirty like that. I like it,” Stiles snarked.

Derek growled again and lifted Stiles even higher off the ground. It was starting to get hard to breathe. He couldn’t find it in himself to care. He came here with a mission.

“You’ve been avoiding me, Derek,” Stiles said.

Derek looked down. He wouldn’t admit that he’d been actively avoiding Stiles.

“LOOK AT ME,” Stiles shouted. Derek’s head snapped up, eyes glowing crimson, “You don’t just kiss someone like that and then avoid them for two weeks. Not even pack meetings, Derek. Come on.”

“I was wrong. I shouldn’t have done that,” Derek said.

“And just why the hell not?”

Derek looked away again. Stiles brought his hand to the side of Derek’s face and pushed it back, forcing Derek to look at him.

“Why. Not.”

“You don’t understand,” Derek told him.

“Don’t understand what?”

“What it means.”

“Gonna need more than that, Derek. Full sentences. Nouns, verbs, adjectives,” Stiles was flailing. And Derek was still holding him off the ground.

“Mate,” Derek said. His voice was low. 

“Are you trying to alpha me?” Stiles asked.

Derek shook his head, his face starting to change, snout elongating, ears lengthening, eyes bright as ever.

“Mate,” he said again, “you don’t understand what that means.”

Oh. Stiles put the pieces together. He was no longer talking to Derek. He was talking to his wolf.

“Why don’t you explain then?”

Derek’s eyes bled back into hazel. He was breathing hard.

“Stiles, you don’t know what you’re doing. You’re toying with the wolf,” Derek said.

“Hmm. Too bad for you, I’m not afraid,” Stiles countered.

Derek’s eyes flashed again and this time, he completely shifted into his wolf form. The wolf howled, loud and long. Stiles found himself thrown to the floor and without realizing it, his pants were ripped from his body. Although he was undeniably terrified, his cock was embarrassingly hard.

The wolf rolled him onto his stomach and Stiles was instantly terrified that this was how he was going to lose his virginity. Not to Lydia, like he’d planned for so long. Not to Derek, which had been his fantasy almost from the moment he’d set eyes on the man, but here, on the dirty floor of the abandoned train station to an angry werewolf on a full moon.

Another howl wrenched its way from the wolf. Stiles turned around. He wanted to at least see what was coming. Instead he saw a very angry, very human looking Derek. His eyes were still red, pulsing and dangerous.

“GET. OUT. OF. HERE!” Derek yelled at him.

Derek barely had the first two words out before Stiles was scrambling to his feet and running out the door faster than he’d ever moved in his life. He’d made it to his jeep before he realized that he was still naked from the waist down and still achingly hard.

He was home before he cared.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments=Love


End file.
